Casanova
by super dark link
Summary: no.......its not what you think.....


Disclamer: i dont own anything here cept my clock...

* * *

Casanova

Tai was sleeping in his bed when he woke up. He looked around and stared at his clock. It read 3:30pm.

It was Saturday afternoon and Tai forgot what he had to do. He got up and walked out into the kitchen. He made a sandwich and there where 2 notes and the first read

_Dear Tai_

_Since you were still asleep we didn't want to wake you._

_Your father and I are going to be put for a while so be good and look after Kari._

_Sincerely your _

_Parents_

"Great now I have to baby sit the twerp…." He said grumpily. He grabbed the second note and began reading

_Dear Tai _

_Since you're still asleep I went to soras to help with the party. She sounded pretty pissed at you for still being asleep. Hurry up _

_Kari_

"HOLY CRAP…..I forgot about the party and the song." He was about to go change when the phone rang. "Hello Taichi speaking."

He said when he heard a VERY mad voice on the other line. "Hello Taichi finally UP." "S...s...sora how are you…." "How am I……HOW AM I. am YOU FREAKING SAID YOU WOULD COME AND WORK ON THAT SONG." Tai winced.

"Im going over right now…." "Hurry up….bye."

He hurriedly put the phone back and took a quick shower. "I really hope yama loves the song….".

* * *

It was 7:00 and all the digdestined were at sora's house. T.K and Davis were playing video games. Tai was getting prepared to sing.

"You sure this is going to work Sora?" Tai asked nervously.

"Of course Tai have I ever been wrong to you before?"

_Flashback_

_7 year old Tai and Sora were standing on top of a tree and Sora managed to jump down. She was telling him to jump._

"_Tai come on just jump."_

"_But Sora it's too high."_

"_I'll catch you don't worry."_

"_Ok…you better catch me."_

_He jumped but just before a squirrel ran by._

"_Ooooooo a squirrel." She cased after it forgetting about Tai. _

"_SORAAAAAAAA"_

_Flashback end_

"Well……..ok." He smiled and waited for Sora to announce to the others about the show.

They all sat down and looked at her,

"Ok tai wanted to sing a song for Yamato today so let's hear it."

Yama froze. _WHAT…. a song for me…_

Tai smiled at him as Izzy turned on the music.

"Dark sexy skin, my passion begins  
You're the center of my obsession  
Watching you dance in your leather pants  
My eyes see a true perfection

And I'm hypnotized by the rhythm of your hips  
It's hard to hide and I can't resist

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my Casanova

I cross the room  
He smell my perfume  
Mi amor, a serious danger  
Temperatures rising  
And I'm fantasizing  
Making love to a beautiful stranger

My passions alive  
I'm feeling so high  
It's not the champagne  
That's driving me insane

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my Casanova

Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my Casanova  
Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my Casanova

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my Casanova

It's about your kiss

It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my Casanova…..yama I love you….."

Yamato felt his heart skip a beat. _HE LOVES ME…..HOLY CRAP_

When Yamato said nothing Tai took this as rejection and ran out of the room. Yamato broke out of his trance and ran after Tai.

Tai ran all the way home ,which really was about 2 blocks from Sora's, and tried to lock the door when yamato opened it.

"Tai….wait please." Yamato was out of breath.

"What do you want." Tai asked coldly

"Look I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel. Tai I loved you too." He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Tai's heart did back flips as he kissed back. He wanted this for a long time. As yamato deepened the kiss Tai felt himself get hot.

"Yama I want you now." He motioned for the bedroom and yama grinned.

"Im all yours my Casanova….."

* * *

S.D.L: don't ask why...i was bored... 


End file.
